1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footwear system and more particularly pertains to removably positioning and retaining padding upon upper surfaces of footwear soles for a wearer's sanitation and comfort, the positioning and retaining being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footwear systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, footwear systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removably positioning and retaining padding upon footwear soles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a footwear system that allows for removably positioning and retaining padding upon upper surfaces of footwear soles for a wearer's sanitation and comfort, the positioning and retaining being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the footwear system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably positioning and retaining padding upon upper surfaces of footwear soles for a wearer's sanitation and comfort, the positioning and retaining being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved footwear system which can be used for removably positioning and retaining padding upon upper surfaces of footwear soles for a wearer's sanitation and comfort, the positioning and retaining being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.